Venganza
by May Traumend
Summary: Confía en tu enemigo solo una vez en tu vida... -susurró en su oido, volteandola y pegando sus cuerpos-. Dr/Hr


Hermione corría como nunca antes había corrido en toda su vida, y venga a correr y a correr. Se le cayeron dos plumas carísimas que se había comprado dos semanas antes, y corrió hacia ellas como si su vida le fuera en ello.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Porque corría tantísimo sin poder parar? Eran las 6 e la mañana, por dios santo, ni siquiera el desayuno estaba en la mesa!

Se encerró en la biblioteca para relajarse (como siempre) y cogió seis libros que había reservado a la señora pince y que ahora mismo los tenía en su mostrador. Cogió el primero y vio que, en menos de 10 segundos, ya había pasado página. Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Harry, Harry despierta, DESPIERTA!

-Q-que pasa, Neville…? –Dijo Harry, mirando cómo el sapo Trevor daba saltos como un loco en su pecera-. Todavía no se le ha pasado el efecto? No te preocupes, seguro que Slughorn puede soluc…

-No, no es eso! El bote con la poción está vacío! Y hay señal de lapiz de labios en el!

-QUE? –gritó el ojiverde, mirando con los ojos desorbitados la pequeña botella verde que se suspendía ante el-. No puede ser, Neville, quien ha podido tomarse una poción después de ver lo que le ha pasado a Trevor?

-Bu-bueno, es que yo…

-Que tú qué, Neville? –preguntó Harry asustado-. Que es ahora?

-Yo etiqueté la poción como la poción anti estrés que se suponía que era en un principio, antes de rellenarla, y elaborarla… y…

-Y que, Neville? –Dijo Ron, que ya estaba hasta vestido, para ir corriendo a buscar a la chica-.

-Y se me olvido des-etiquetarla –terminó con un gemido, señalando la parte de detrás de la botella y mostrando una reluciente pegatina roja-.

La chica sería una "superchica" y eso sería imparable.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Hermione, después de unos 20 minutos, ya se había leído unos quince libros distintos de distintos temas, los había memorizado y luego los había releído.

-Bueno, señorita, la rapidez de sus manos me indica que no está leyendo mis libros –dijo la señora Pince en su oído- y que ha venido simplemente para esconderse en mi biblioteca, así que, PORQUE NO SE LARGA DE AQUÍ, SEÑORITA GRANGER?

-¡Ay, no sea escandalosa! –gritó Hermione, mirando a la señora Pince como si fuera el mismo diablo. Mientras se alisaba la falda como si tuviera que batir el tiempo record de alisar faldas, cogió sus cosas se marchó de la biblioteca, corriendo hacia los jardines de la puerta del castillo. El corazón le iba a mil o dos mil por hora, aun no estaba segura. Lo que sí que sospechaba ya, era que le habían cambiado su perfectísima poción antiestrés por otra que producía el efecto contrario. Hermione maldijo a los "bromistas" que habían provocado su malestar, mientras se intentaba acordar por momentos hacia donde iba. Luego volvió a recordar que iba hacia los jardines principales del castillo.

Allí, un muchacho de piel de mármol y cabellos de plata reía despreocupadamente sobre algo que estaba leyendo. Al ver a Hermione sentarse en un árbol frente a él (justo frente a él, a apenas dos metros escasos) escondió el libro instintivamente. Hermione ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su "compañero de arbol" era Draco malfoy hasta que vio su cetrina cara mirandola fijamente. Hermione siempre había pensado en que su color no podía ser natural.

-¿qué haces aquí, sangre sucia? –preguntó despectivamente el rubio-.

-¿y a ti que te importa, rubio semimuerto? –contraatacó-.

-Pues me importa, porque yo estaba aquí antes… -dijo con desprecio-. Así que ya estas largándote, me has oído sangre impura?

-Te crees de verdad que por ser guapo y de sangre limpia eres mejor que yo? –dijo Hermione, tocándose los enmarañados pelos-.

-Pues… -dijo, como si lo estuviera pensando-. Si? Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas, granger, todo el mundo sabe que soy mejor que tu.

-Pues mira esto, cretino –exclamó, y con un movimiento de varita moldeó sus rizos, maquilló su rostro y su túnica se ajustó con su falda, acortándose hasta límites insospechados y apretando mucho los pechos de la chica, antes inexistentes para os ojos de todo el mundo por sus camisas anchas. El chico la miró sin podérselo creer. De verdad era la misma sangre sucia incapaz de todo la que acababa de hacer ero? Y, de verdad era todo realmente suyo?

-e-esto para que lo has hecho, exactamente? –Preguntó, intentando mantener tanto el libro como su faceta de niño estúpido escondidos-. Crees que el que seas ahora una chica atractiva cambia algo? Sigues siendo sangre sucia, y eso no lo cambian unos… -Draco movió las manos en círculos una al lado de lastra, pero al momento se arrepintió-.

-Consideras que soy atractiva, Draco? –contestó con rapidez. El muchacho no supo que contestar, pues había caído en su propia trampa-. Ah, ya veo que no sabes que decir –dijo desabrochándose un botón del escote con demasiada sensualidad para el gusto del rubio, que intentaba inútilmente seguir mirándola como un gusano al que debiera aplastar a toda costa-.

-Yo no he dicho eso… -dijo el ojigris apurado, mientas notaba el aliento de la chica en sus labios.

-"que seas ahora una chica atractiva cambia algo?" –preguntó irónicamente, jugando con los flequillos del rubio. Pasó su lengua perfilando sus delgados y rosados labios, y notó como la piel de la nuca se le erizaba, junto con sus rubios cabellos. Sonriendo con sensualidad y satisfacción, aventuró una mano bajo su camisa con el emblema de la serpiente-. Yo creo que si que cambia algo… -dijo sensualmente a su oido, notando como el cuerpo del tubio "cambiaba" radicalmente-. Y tengo ganas de ti, Draco Malfoy… -susurró, arañando con suavidad su pecho-. Tú no tienes ganas de mi?

-Si… -susurró, aun sin saber lo que hacía y flipándolo por dentro-.

-pues esto va por ti… -dijo acariciando mas debajo de su ombligo-, por mi… -susurró en su oído, acariciando su miembro- y por todo el daño que me has hecho –concluyó, con el ceño completamente fruncido y el corazón a mil por hora. Se separó de él. El rubio la miró, extrañado y un poco tembloroso… no hacía por allí mucho frío?

Al mirar hacia abajo y ver solo su cuerpo (sin ropa) se sintió con mucho mas calor, aunque no precisamente porque hubiera cambiado el clima en pleno noviembre. Miró a la castaña, que sonrió satisfecha, no se sabía si por las miradas masculinas que recaían sobre sus pechos o por las del resto de personas que miraban las vergüenzas de un rubio completamente erecto y desnudo frente a (y gracias a) una sangre sucia que había conseguido un punto más a su favor en el mundo de la magia de Hogwarts.

Después, Hermione caía desmayada en el césped, notando el cansancio recorrer como un calambre todo su cuerpo, sin dejar un centímetro por recorrer.

-Hermione! Ron, corre, ya recobra el conocimiento!

- ay no grites Harry! –se quejó Hermione, con una mano en la cabeza-. Me duele todo…

-Lo siento –se disculpó, dándole un fuerte abrazo, pero llevas tanto tiempo desmayada que…!

-Anda ya, si han sido solo diez minutos!

-Diez minutos? –Preguntó Ron, con un deje de sarcasmo en la voz-. Cinco días no son diez minutos, Hermione. La señora Pomfrey dice que gastaste tal cantidad de reservas de energía que te ha tenido que mantener con vida mediante energía externa, con la varita! –exclamó Ron, con un miedo casi desesperado en sus pupilas-.

-Cinco días? –repitió Hermione, intentando no asustarse por lo que Ron acababa de decir y sintiendo como todo le daba vueltas-.

-Sí, los mismos que lleva nuestro queridísimo amigo Draco Malfoy siendo avergonzado en los pasillos del castillo por tu súper actuación, Herms. Eres la mejor –finalizó Harry-.

-Lo sé…

-Por cierto, Hermione –dijo Harry, un poco despistado-. Como te encuentras? La poción que te tomaste fue demasiado… Neville debería haberla tirado, guardado o algo así. Quiere que sepas que lo siente muchísimo y que te lo compensará de alguna manera.

Hermione se imaginó por un segundo a su regordete compañero pegando macarrones de colores en una cartulina, y rió por lo bajo.

-Menos mal que se le dan bien las plantas… -comentaba Harry, sacándola de sus pensamientos-.

-Sí, pero que por favor deje de dar clases de pociones! –Dijo Hermione-. Ains! No me estreséis que estoy muy cansada… me habéis traído los deberes?

-Si, ahí están –dijo Harry señalando una montaña de libros y pergaminos-. Los apuntes de los profesores y los libros de tu habitación, cortesía de las chicas.

-Bien, pues fuera de aquí, que tengo que desvestirme, mañana ya nos vemos, porque veo que se hace de noche y tienes que madrugar para el partido, Harry! –dijo Hermione-. Si la cuenta no sale mal… es mañana o pasado mañana, no?

-Si, a ver si por fin de una vez por todas conseguimos la copa de quiddich, Ravenclaw será un rival fuerte, pero…!

-Sí, buenas noches Hermione –dijo ron cambiando de tema, porque su amigo se iba por las ramas-.

-Buenas noches Ron, buenas noches Harry –dijo, dándole un beso a cada uno-.

-Que duermas bien, Hermione –dijo Harry, viendo como a su amiga le faltaba tiempo para ojear sus apuntes.

Un chico dormía solo en su habitación. O al menos, eso parecía porque la verdad es que no conseguía conciliar el sueño, coreado por las apagadas voces de su sala común.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione estaba sentada en su cama de la enfermería, escribiendo en un pergamino, mientras consultaba un grueso volumen que estaba encima de sus piernas. El tintero y la pluma descansaban encima de la bandejita portátil que había en la cama. A penas eran las seis y veinte de la mañana, pero un ruido la sobresaltó de súbito. Cogiendo la bata blanca que le ofrecían en la enfermería para el frío, se lo religó al cuerpo y miró alrededor. Al no ver a nadie, se volvió a quitar la bata y la colgó de nuevo, bajándose un poco las cortitas batas de dormir de la enfermería de la señora pomfrey, y al ir a acostarse en la cama, notó una fría mano que le acariciaba las caderas.

-Donde crees que vas? Ahora, toca mi venganza… -escucho una fria voz que helaba hasta la sangre, justo en su oido-.

-Malfoy? –preguntó desconcertada y asustada-. Malfoy, por favor, no me hagas daño, yo solo… yo me arrepiento, de verdad, lo siento mucho –dijo horrorizada-. Por favor… -susurró con pánico- no me hagas nada…

-Crees que voy a hacerte daño? –preguntó sorprendido, y le dio media vuelta, aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la cama. Tenía la cabeza gacha y, cogiéndola de la barbilla la hizo levantar. Estaba llorando?

-Granger, no voy a hacerte daño… -dijo con suavidad. Ahora se arrepentía mucho de haber ido hacia allí, solo por venganza. Tanto miedo le provocaba a la castaña, que conseguía hacerla llorar con su cercanía?-.

-De verdad? Como sé que me vas a dejar en paz? –preguntó, volviendo a agachar la cabeza. De verdad esperaba que el chico la golpease, le agarrase del pelo o incluso que abusara de ella-.

-Solo confía en tu enemigo, por una vez en toda tu vida… -susurró. El juego había comenzado.

La castaña agarró suavemente el pelo del ojigris y le hizo acercar su boca con lentitud, antes de morder sus labios con ansia. Él, sin embargo, había aventurado algo más que sus labios, y ese algo ya rozaba las nalgas de la chica, que sobresalían por esa batita de enfermería tan corta que apenas dejaba trabajo para la imaginación y la fantasía. Al ir subiendo para explorar aun más el cuerpo de la chica, la bata se fe levantando, y ella desabrochó su camisa, botón a botón, con tortuosa lentitud, paseando sus sensuales labios por cada rincón que se abría en el pecho de su acompañante. Al rubio se le erizó

la piel, y atrajo a la chica contra su cuerpo, a la vez que un rayo de sol iluminaba sus cabellos, en los cuales hundió sus dedos para atraerla a su boca. Un profundo beso los envolvió a ambos, mientras ella quitaba sin ningún tipo de contratiempo los pantalones del muchacho y se llevaba consigo sus bóxers. Este sonrió al ver las sonrosadas mejillas de la chica, que ahora solo le miraba a los ojos.

-Te da vergüenza? –preguntó divertido.

Ambos cruzaron sus ojos, y entonces puedo ver que el rubor de las mejillas de la ojimiel se debía a lo mismo que su mirada penetrante y llena de perversión. Ahora, le tocaba a ella.

Tumbó de un empujón al chico en la cama, quien aprovechó para bajarle las braguitas, que resultó ser un tanga con el emblema de su casa. El joven rió por lo bajo, pero de súbito soltó un leve gemido, entre gusto y sorpresa, cuando notó una lengua jugando contra su miembro. Hermione estaba agachada, con los cabellos detrás de las orejas, con su trasero marcado y lamiendo con avidez algo que no era suyo y para lo que no había pedido permiso (aunque no hacía falta). El rubio se sintió desfallecer de placer por unos segundos, pero pronto notó como ya no recibía nada. Miró a Hermione levantando un poco la cabeza. Ella sonrió, y lo introdujo de lleno en su boca, moviéndose arriba y abajo con inexperiencia pero bastante bien. El chico volvió a hundir sus dedos entre el enmarañado cabello de la castaña y empujando involuntariamente hacia abajo, para mas profundidad, y esta se movió más rápido, sintiendo los suaves y roncos gemidos del muchacho que se encontraba tendido en la cama. De pronto paró, y el rubio la cogió de las muñecas y se dio la vuelta. Ella entendió.

Abrió sus piernas con lentitud y notó como la serpiente la embestía con desesperación y rapidez, fuerte y seguido, con mucho ansia, notando como el placer la llenaba desde la puta de los dedos, y un escalofrío inconfundible la recorría por la espalda hasta llegar a su garganta. No pudo reprimir un grito cuando la embistió con mucha más fuerza, llegando a un sonado orgasmo que retumbó por la afortunadamente vacía sala de enfermería.

-Dijiste que podía fiarme de ti… -dijo entre jadeos la chica-. Que no ibas a hacerme daño…

-Te dolió? –preguntó preocupado. Había estado tan encerrado en si mismo intentando disfrutar lo máximo que se preocupó poco en averiguar si la chica era o no virgen y, en consecuencia, si le dolería-.

-No, no dolió –le dijo entonces, sacándole la lengua y cogiendo su bata-. Era solo por ver la cara que ponías… bueno, ahora entiendo porque hay tantas chicas dispuesta a colarse bajo tus mantas, Malfoy…


End file.
